Grounding
by KittyKatz009
Summary: She will help bring him back to her whenever the horrors of his past come to haunt him, no matter what.


For edxwin_elric

See end for Author's Notes

She knew it was going to be one of those nights the moment she woke up. Sleep hadn't been her friend recently, but that wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She groaned softly when she saw it was only a little past 2am, knowing fully well that it would be a while before she would be able to fall back into blissful slumber. She shifted minutely, trying not to disturb Edward as she got herself into a sitting position. Once she was comfortable, she grabbed one of her many automail magazines that littered her nightstand and peered at the contents, trying to calculate what her next purchase would be. Even though she was lost in her happy, mechanical world, she couldn't help but feel that something was off. She looked over at Edward's sleeping form, frowning slightly. Between the two of them, she was the restless sleeper, so seeing him squirm around their bed as much as he was was unsettling. She tried to brush it off, but when the squirming turned to thrashing instead of quieting like normal, she knew that he was in a dangerous place. Whatever nightmare he was trapped in was starting to leak into reality, which would only make him a danger to himself and her, if he was really gone. She quickly discarded the magazine while trying to come up with the best way to stir him from his slumber safely. Mutters of Al's name slipped from his lips, and she could only wonder what memory was haunting him.

"Winry!" he screamed, shooting up in the bed, which startled her.

"Edward," she spoke in a soothing tone. She knew better than to be her normal brash self in these instances. His eyes were searching the room wildly, trying to assess whatever danger may be lurking in the shadows.

"Edward," she tried again, taking his hand softly into hers. "Look at me." He whipped his head in her direction, nostrils flared and jaw set defensively. She could feel the tension in his body from the way his hand gripped hers tightly. His eyes were glazed over and she knew that even though he was looking at her, he couldn't actually see her.

"Edward, where are you?" she asked while rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"Central… and you shouldn't be here! You're in danger!" he yelled, trying to pull away from her. She dropped his hand, not wanting to provoke him.

"I'm not in any danger Ed. We are in Resembool. We have been for four years now."

"What are you talking about? I just saw Father and the Homunculi. They were threatening you!" he retorted, gesturing wildly. "We need to get you somewhere safe!"

"Edward," she sighed. "Close your eyes, please." She knew it was risky, but she needed to come at this at a different angle. He looked at her skeptically, yet closed his eyes as she patiently waited for him.

"Okay Ed, what do you hear?" she prompted.

"What the fuck are you talking about? We don't have time for this! We need to get to safety!"

"Please Ed. Tell me, what do you hear?" she tried again.

"Stubborn woman," he muttered before concentrating. "I hear… nothing? Wait, no. I hear cricket chirps," he said, confusion tinting his voice.

"What do you taste?" she asked next, inching herself to be closer to him. She saw him swallow thickly, his adam's apple bobbing with the movement.

"I taste- I taste Granny's stew," he sighed. His shoulders slumped slightly, some of the tension starting to fade from them.

"What do you smell?"

"Cow shit," he chuckled. "And flowers. And apple pie. And grease." With each realization he relaxed more and more. She softly grabbed his hand, pulling it towards her.

"And what do you feel?" she whispered, placing his hand on her swollen belly. A small, fluttering kick came from within and his eyes opened, looking at her in wonder.

"I feel...I feel our baby," he whispered, bringing his other hand to join the one on her stomach.

"That's right Ed. Our baby. In our bed in Resembool." Her fingers threaded through his hair, stroking through the golden strands as he placed his face on her stomach, giving it a small kiss before sitting up and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Win," he murmured as he squeezed her tight against him and hid his face in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a small kiss on his forehead.

"Always," she whispered. She could feel the cloth of her nightgown become damp, but decided to not mention it. He would tell her about the memories that haunted him every day when he was ready. Until then, she was prepared to help bring him back to her, no matter how long it took and how many times she had to do it.

A/N: I dedicate this story to edxwin_elric who was a great inspiration to me for getting my writing back on track with all of their awesome and cute little EdWin fics.  
Grounding techniques are great for people who are suffering from a PTSD panic attack. It involves the 5 senses and can help pull the person into the here-and-now so they no longer are trapped in the memory.


End file.
